sparktheelectricjesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Prototype
The Prototype is a prototype of Freom, both in-universe and out-of-universe. He was originally intended to be the main antagonist of Spark the Electric Jester before being replaced by Freom. Appearance The Prototype is a small sized GPA with Formie like proportions. He's got the usual overbite mouth, two green earpieces, and two long eye pieces which seem to have two irise like dots. His body is a dark silver, with dark blue shoulderpads and armor-like pieces. He wears white gloves and a pair or red shoes. Personality The Prototype is a proud and mighty GPA, acting as the sole protector of the soon to be built Megaraph. He has a calm and collected demeanor, though is said to be malfunctioning, as his memory is all over the place. He seems to not be connected to the net, as he is not affected by Freom's virus Abilities Most of his attacks consist of simple energy waves when on the ground and energy projectiles when on the air. It is unknown what more he could be capable of doing, considering his battle is cut short by Freom's interference. History Sometime after the construction of Megaraph, and before the events of Spark the Electric Jester, Dr. Armstrong saw the potential threats to the computer and the A.I inside. He built the prototype Unit-0 in response to these threats, later scrapping the robot due to being too "soft", presumably making him unable to adequately perform his job. He was replaced with the stronger bodyguard Unit-1. It is unknown how exactly Unit-0 ended up in the Luna Base in Mare Desert. Whether Dr. Armstrong left him there or he went there of his own volition, is never stated. There he resided until one day, he met a jester. He greets the jester, and asks for his name. Upon learning that the electric jester's name is Spark, he comments that it suits him. Spark asks whether or not Unit-0 was going to attack him. Horrified, Unit-0 replies with a firm no, much to Spark's relief. Unit-0 then explains how he was created to protect the in-progress, glorious computer, Megaraph. Spark, after a moment of deliberating, realizes what Unit-0 is speaking of. He figures that the computer must be the source of the rebellion. He informs the robot that Megaraph could very well be damaged or destroyed due to the revolution. Spark suggests that he and Unit-0 become a duo, taking on the revolution together Unit-0 reacts with disbelief, stating that he believes the computer is still under construction. Spark retorts, saying the computer was finished a few years prior. Unit-0 is confused, think his memory must be malfunctioning, and Spark agrees. Unit-0 suddenly challenges Spark to a duel, saying that he can prove himself through combat. Spark agrees to the duel, wanting someone to be by his side in the chaos. The elevator the two are standing on starts to rapidly descend into the base, and the fight begins. The two fight, until an energy beam strikes Unit-0. The beam consistently grows, until it suddenly ceases. Unit-0 is seen on his knees, before a mysterious robot dive kicks into him, and the elevator. The elevator breaks, leaving Spark to fall. Spark falls into Luna Base, and travels a short distance to see the robot holding Unit-0's head in his palm. The robot comments that he didn't expect the prototype to be so weak. Unit-0 begs for the robot's mercy, asking what he did wrong. With a sniffle, he pleads for his life. The robot crushes Unit-0's head, leaving nothing behind. The robot, introduced as Freom, turns to Spark, telling him that his "miserable" life would soon end, and that Spark should flee and live out his last days. With this remark, Freom flies away into the base, while Spark continues after him. Trivia * The Prototype was meant to be the main antagonist of the game, and Spark's rival. However, his role was given to Freom, and Fark respectively. LakeFeperd put him in as a relatively easy boss before being effortlessly trashed by Freom, as a joke on himself for going with "such a lackluster villain". * In the original draft of the story, the Prototype was still called Prototype. He had a short temper, was livid over Spark ruining the siege on the Efilare Tower, and called himself the leader. In the 1.5 update, his personality was overhauled majorly, and he was renamed to Unit-0. He became much more soft-spoken and polite, and in the dark about current events around him, as he still firmly believed that Megaraph was under construction, despite its completion a few years prior to the game. The Prototype fought Spark out of rage, while Unit-0 fought Spark to see if the jester was really telling the truth about Megaraph. Both versions are ultimately beaten and destroyed by Freom. Gallery PrototypeDesc.png Prototype_Concept_Head.png DevProto1.png | Development image of an early Prototype boss fight, likely from when he was still the main villain. DevProto2.png | Ditto. Category:Characters Category:Bots Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Bosses